Even if
by NoNoWriter
Summary: Naruto keeps finding little notes from the strangest of places, containing the most confusing and annoying messages. [NaruSasu]AU.


**Disclaimer**: This is a fanfiction. I make no money from having written this.

**A/N**(2012): And thus my attempt to rewrite every fic continues.

* * *

Naruto squints his eyes in suspicion. On his desk lies a tiny, neatly folded piece of paper practically screaming to be read. Yet despite the nature of the note, he finds himself unsure how to proceed. It's not like there's a note on his desk every day, or even every so often. In fact, this one is the first one ever.

And having only Sasuke as a role model on how to react to such things does not help his case. After all, Sasuke's pavlovian response has him think of garbage bins every time he sees another note left for him on his desk or wherever.

So it is with a cautious hand that Naruto takes the note and unfolds it.

'_Even if you are an idiot…' _

And so fast is the note torn in half that he doesn't even notice it happening.

* * *

While opening his locker to retrieve the books for his next class he is greeted by another slip of paper. It lounges there, on his psychology book and looks as innocent as any piece of paper would. But Naruto knows that looks can be deceiving.

The precise folding that makes him feel a bit OCD himself tells Naruto that this one is perhaps a sibling to the one he found on his desk earlier. And that family hadn't given him a very good first impression, nope.

Plus, how the hell did it get into his locker when only Naruto is supposed to know the number combination to the lock on the door?

He finds curiosity pushing away his doubts, though, and ends up opening the note despite everything.

'_Even if you are annoying…_'

The person next to him flinches in surprise as Naruto furiously bangs his locker door shut.

* * *

His anger turns into slight panic when he's in the lavatory, having washed his hands and about to dry them off with the paper he's just pulled out from the holder. He doesn't get quite as far as to dry them properly, because he notices writing on the paper.

'_Even if you are unnecessarily loud…_'

While differing in size and texture, Naruto still recognizes this ominous thing as a distant cousin of the previous notes.

The paper is quick to find its way into the garbage bin.

* * *

Next in his list of to do is lunch. Dearest lunch hour which shall help him forget all of his woes and worries of bloodthirsty stalkers who obviously had some serious pent-up anger issues. But to Naruto's utmost annoyance his ever so sharp friends Neji-senior (a year older than him) and Gaara-junior (a year younger) notice that something is amiss.

Naruto sighs and is about to just wave off their inquiries, not really wanting to hear another talk about _Destiny_ or to hold down a homicidal insomniac, but stops when the bottom of his ramen bowl is revealed.

There, at the bottom of his freaking _bowl_, is a message written with permanent marker. And –Dear God- he does _not_ want to know how it even got there.

Neji-senior and Gaara-junior lean to watch over his shoulder.

'_Even if you got mad about the other notes…'_

His friends look at him in a _what-the-hell_ manner and he explains through sighs of annoyance. Gaara-junior gives an amused smirk while Neji-senior says that _Destiny_ knows its ways.

Naruto just rolls his eyes and wonders if he's going to get yelled by the kitchen staff later on when it becomes clear that the message is there to stay.

* * *

Naruto somehow manages to get into his next class without any more _even ifs_. For some reason it leaves him a bit dissatisfied.

So, after the torturous forty-five minutes of youthful gym class with Gai-sensei, as he and the rest of the class (except for that little Gai-clone) are panting and sweating their asses off on the grass, he feels kind of exited to see a piece of paper fall from the sky.

Naruto stands up quickly and starts to prepare to catch the note. To his misfortune, the miniature Gai sees it as well and challenges himself to catch the falling piece of paper, for if he does, Sakura will surely fall madly in love with him.

It turns out that Naruto's motivation is not a match against the green beast's and so the note gets captured and read by a person to whom it was not meant to.

The boy is furrowing his overly bushy brows in confusion by the time Naruto gets to the scene and gets a hold of the paper.

'_Even if you let Lee get a hold of the next one too…'_

Naruto looks to the sky again. There it is, another note falling to their direction. Before Lee could spot it, he points to a random direction and shouts '_Sakura!'_

The note is his!

'_Even if you meet me under the tree behind school after classes are out…'_

Naruto frowns. Couldn't this person just be polite and _ask_ instead of making it sound like Naruto is responsible for all this inconvenience?

Apparently not.

* * *

Naruto stands underneath the tree where he was supposed to meet the mysterious sender of all the insulting notes. He stands there along with the tree beside him, a bird above him and ants below him and sees no one else on sight.

Only the culmination of impatience and frustration makes him notice the note on the ground.

'…_I didn't have the courage to stay.'_

And Naruto can't help but laugh at the note, now very determined to find out who this freak is.

* * *

This is a matter of life and death. Nothing more, nothing less. So of course he has formed a foolproof plan.

When all of the school gathers in the auditorium to hear Sasuke's speech among other mindless things, Naruto suddenly stands up from his seat, making his usually indifferent friends jump in surprise as he starts to run towards Sasuke.

Naruto hopes that Sasuke will forgive him someday. He most likely will, after all, they were kind of like maybe sort of possibly certainly with a little doubt on top, _friends_. And even if he won't, it's too late to abort the mission now that Naruto was already gravitating towards the other.

And so his ingenious plan is put into motion as Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke and kisses him in front of the whole school.

He turns to look at the audience, but things don't go as planned. Because no one is running away from the audience, crying as her/his crush has just kissed someone in front of the whole school. Instead, Sasuke's face is red like ketchup (which is made of tomatoes) and Naruto blinks a couple of times.

His gaze then follows the direction Sasuke's finger is pointing at, and it lands on the not-yet-switched-on overhead projector. There is a transparency with words written on it.

'_…I can't help but find you strangely attracting_.'

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the final message.

"Wow. You sure have a way with words."

There's a tint of pink still lingering on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Shut up."

Naruto's grin is manic if anything when he unceremoniously lifts Sasuke to be carried like a sack of potatoes, grabbing the microphone while he's at it and announces something to the whole school to top it off.

"Back off bitches, he's mine!"

And then he runs away from the furious fangirls while laughing like a lunatic.

* * *

When Naruto later on asks how the hell Sasuke managed to put those messages in such weird places, Sasuke just smirks and says that he's willing to tell if Naruto explains why he used tongue during the kiss that was only supposed to lure out the sender of the notes and nothing more.

In the end, they decide to let the matter be.

* * *

**The End  
**

Um... yeah. I noticed I made them have gym class right after lunch. That is bad, that is. So many tummy aches. :(

Anyways, even if you don't have anything to say... you can still review! :D


End file.
